All Hail the Heartbreaker
by Irony of Life
Summary: Rory and Logan decide not to see each other after she says that she can't handle a nostrings relationship. Two years later, something rekindles Rory's feelings for Logan.
1. A Vague Memory

Prologue 

_2 years. _

It had been 2 years since Rory had last talked to him. Sure, they saw each other a couple of times on campus, but Rory would always go the other way. He had hurt her. It didn't matter that she was the one who broke off their "relationship." She just couldn't stand to talk to him, let alone see him.

She was a senior at Yale University, and he graduated the year before. They had a 'no-strings' relationship but Rory couldn't handle seeing him with another girl. Yeah, she tried getting back at him by going on dates with his friends, but it never worked. So she broke it off and that was that.

'_I miss Logan' _she thought, sighing as she walked past the coffee stand where they first met. She always said that she was over him, and she honestly thought that she was. But recently, she had been thinking about him more. Everything reminded her of him and what could have happened…

Especially this one song she heard on the radio. It was called "All Hail the Heartbreaker." She was unaware of the artist but something about the song made her think of Logan. Was it the lyrics? The voice? The music itself? She didn't know and she really didn't care. All she cared about was forgetting Logan. She knew there was nothing there anymore. Rory didn't even know where he was currently. _'Probably following in his father's footsteps, engaged to some society brat and already screwing his secretary,'_ Rory thought bitterly.

'_Oh my word, I'm so not over him.' _

Rory decided to deal with this new 'revelation' by going to Stars Hollow and having an all-out movie night. She arrived at her dorm, called her mom, and packed her clothes. She wrote a note to Paris on their huge white board, which was weird but oddly convenient, and headed for Stars Hollow.

"Wait!" she yelled out loud to no one in particular. She forgot that she wanted to look up the artist of "All Hail the Heartbreaker" and get the song. She quickly went online, looked up the artist, and downloaded the song into her iPod.

'_A1 Invasion, hmm, that's an interesting band name,'_ she thought as left Yale and finally went to Stars Hollow.

----

"All Hail the Heartbreaker" is actually by the Spill Canvas (changed for purpose of the story)  
Nothing after episode 5.19 (But I'm a Gilmore!) has happened


	2. Start the Show

Chapter 1

Lorelai was preparing a ton of junk food, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her one and only daughter, Rory. They were having an impromptu movie night and Lorelai was excited. The past week was midterms for Rory, so Lorelai hadn't seen or talked to her in a while.

'Wow, a random movie night. Haven't had one of those in a while, let alone a movie night on Friday! Thank goodness Emily and Richard had a ball or something to go to tonight,' Lorelai thought as she tried to decide what movies they would watch. While she was doing so, Rory was unlocking the door of the house quietly, wanting to surprise her mom.

"Hi Mom!" Rory yelled as she jumped on her mother's back.

Lorelai put her hand over her heart and glared at Rory, saying, "Rory! You could have given me a heart attack! Wait, I think you did. Oh no, I'm dying and it's all because of you! Plus you made me drop Johnny Depp."

There was a moment of silence before the mother-daughter pair broke out into laughter. Rory picked up the dropped _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest _DVD while still laughing hard. They finally calmed down and Rory said, "Mom, I don't think we should watch POTC tonight. I'm in more of a chick flick, romance kind of mood. Didn't I tell you why I wanted a movie night so badly?"

Lorelai looked thoughtful for a moment than replied with a "Ah hah! I remember. You finally realized that you're not over Logan. It only took you two years."

"What do you mean finally realized?" a flabbergasted Rory replied.

Lorelai just looked at her with that 'duh' look and Rory sighed, saying, "You are so right."

Lorelai glanced at Rory with a somewhat sad look in her face. Her daughter was in love and she didn't even know it. So Lorelai decided to help her out in whatever way she could and support Rory's decisions as long as they weren't going to screw up her life.

As Lorelai was thinking all these deep things, Rory chose the movies for the night. On the itinerary was "A Walk to Remember", "Romeo and Juliet", "John Tucker Must Die", and the totally random movie "Accepted." Lorelai approved and they both watched movies all night, talked, and filled themselves with junk food and sweets of all sorts.

----

The next morning, Rory woke up to the sun shining in her face and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Sleepily, she got up and felt her way to the kitchen. She arrived with her eyes half-closed and she downed a whole cup of coffee in just one gulp. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes and three coffee refills later, she was wide-awake.

"So, my dear daughter, now that you are fully energized, just like me, might I add, why don't you tell me about that song you promised you'd tell me about last night?" said a very energetic Lorelai.

Rory had a blank look on her face and after a couple of seconds she replies, "Oh! There's this song I heard, "All Hail the Heartbreaker", it reminds me of Logan so much! It's a great song, though. Here, I have it on my iPod. Let me play it on the Bose speaker."

The song blared out through the speakers. The two were listening to it so intently that it was almost funny. When the 5-minute song ended, Lorelai said, "Wow, it does remind me of Logan. I just have no clue what specifically does. That's what you said last night, right? Whose the artist again?"

"A1 Invasion"

"Okay"

They stopped talking about the song and started planning their day. They first decided to eat breakfast at Luke's Diner. Then they would head over to Yale to get Rory's stuff for Christmas break. After they would go on a shopping trip to get at least a few Christmas gifts.

----

Over the next few days, the two girls, along with Lane, just hung out and relaxed. They also listened to more A1 Invasion songs, which was a surprising change from their usual taste in music. One day, only a couple of days before Christmas, Lorelai and Rory were sorting through some of their old things when Lane burst into the house screaming and jumping.

"Ah! What's wrong?" said Rory, standing up startled.

"Guess what!" said Lane happily.

"Dave's back?" tried Lorelai.

"No! But I wish he was back. Anyway, A1 Invasion is coming to Hartford and I got three front row tickets! Concert's on the 23rd!"

The three of them got all excited like little schoolgirls. It was a hilarious site, especially since the three girls, well women, were people of high standards. Lorelai ran the prominent Dragonfly Inn, Rory was a top student at the prestigious Yale University, and Lane was part of the famous band, Hep Alien, and here they were acting like they were teenagers screaming for Jesse McCartney.

"Oh my word, guys, were acting like immature 13-year old who just got their first kiss," said Lorelai, abruptly stopping their little victory dance.

"You're right. We are respectable adults. We shouldn't be doing this," Rory tried to say with a straight face, but failed miserably.

They all gave up on trying to be mature and started jumping around again. They talked about what they were going to wear and all that fun stuff for the rest of the afternoon. Yes, they were that excited.

----

The days before the concert passed by quickly. They were filled with last minute Christmas shopping, gift wrapping, and that holiday rush everyone seems to feel during the Christmas season, whether we like it or not.

And, finally, the day of the concert came.

It was Saturday afternoon at the Gilmore house. They were in a rush, getting ready for the concert that would take place that night. But, before the concert, they had to drop by Richard's company, since according to Emily "their presence was absolutely required at the company Christmas party." Their plan was to drag Lane along, eat as fast as they could, and have Lorelai pretend to be sick, her specialty.

Thirty minutes later, they were ready. They picked up Lane and headed to Hartford. "I can't wait until we get there!" yelled Rory.

"I know!" replied Lorelai happily.

Lane looked at the two strangely, wondering why in the world they would be happy about seeing Richard and Emily. She gave up on wondering and just asked them, "Why are you guys so excited about seeing Richard and Emily?"

"Apple puffs!" they both said, well, more like screamed, simultaneously.

Lane just nodded her head in understanding, laughing at her friends' crazy antics.

The trio arrived at Richard's office 45 minutes later. They got down and rushed in, trying not to trip since they were wearing high heels and formal dresses. And, as soon as they entered, Emily's radar went up and she started towards them.

"Oh no," sighed all three of them.

"Girls! I'm so glad you made it on time!" said Emily cheerfully.

"It's not like we had a choice since you threatened to bring us to ten other Christmas parties if we were late," muttered Lorelai under her breath.

"What was that Lorelai?" was Emily's strained reply.

Lorelai sighed yet again and just said, "Nothing, mom."

Emily then dragged the three girls off, wanting to introduce them to their huge amount of so-called friends.

The hour went by slowly, and twenty apple puffs later, Lorelai was faking a bad migraine. Richard, to Emily's dismay, quickly allowed them to leave. He even offered them the key to their house, in case Lorelai couldn't make it to Stars Hollow. They declined, and by 7:00 they were off to the Alan Parker Stadium for the 7:30 concert.

----

"Hey, you guys ready for this?" said the drummer of A1 Invasion as the band was preparing in their dressing room for the concert.

"Absolutely! It's our last concert of the year, and it's in our hometown! It's going to be our best," replied their crazy bassist.

The rest of the band just agreed happily while they all got into their little "pre-show rituals." They were all pumped up and ready to rock.

----

Lane, Lorelai, and Rory arrived at the stadium five minutes later, after they had changed at the nearest gas station. The girls were very excited since they had grown to love the band so much in a matter of days. They didn't know how the band members looked like, so they were trying to figure it out.

"I bet the singer is hott. He sounds hott," said Lorelai.

The other two agreed and Rory also said that she thought the bassist would be cute because, well, just because. Lane said the same about the drummer.

The girls arrived at the entrance and gave their tickets to the big bouncer looking guy. Another worker escorted them to their front row seats. They excitedly waited for the band to come on, ready to experience one of the best concerts of their lives, since A1 Invasion was known for awesome concerts.

And minutes later, the band walked onto the stage to the sound of screaming fans and three audible gasps…

----

I'm sorry, but I have bad grammar. I also tend to overuse commas.


	3. The Last Song

Chapter 2

"Oh. My. Word. Am I dreaming?" whispered a very surprised Rory, whose heart was beating faster and faster. For none other than Mr. Logan Huntzberger himself was on the stage with a guitar. Colin McRae was on the drums, Finn Rothschild was on bass, and some other guy Rory didn't know was on guitar. Apparently, Logan was the lead singer.

Lorelai and Lane also stood open-mouthed, looking like complete idiots. The three looked at each other and decided to enjoy the concert as much as they could and ask questions later. Lane, through her musical connections, had gotten backstage passes. They would go see them after the concert and find out what was going on. They could only hope that Logan, Colin, or Finn wouldn't notice them during the concert.

And, so, the concert began. The band kicked it off with an exciting track from their new album, "Tomorrow's Not Promised," and proceeded with a great concert. There were times when everyone was jumping and moshing, with other times where they were in a calm, laidback mood. Lorelai, Lane, and Rory were really enjoying the concert but they were especially looking forward to their favorite song, "All Hail the Heartbreaker." Sadly, it seemed as if it would be the last song.

Finally, it was time for said last song. Before they began the song, however, Logan gave a small introduction. He said, "This is one of our favorite songs. I wrote it after this girl broke up with me and I just let her go. Man, that was dumb. I really regret it, but sadly, I haven't seen her in two years. I miss her like crazy. So, to close off our last show for the year 2006, here's "All Hail the Heartbreaker!"

The crowd broke out into loud cheers, save for Rory. 'This night is just full of surprises isn't it? Wow, I can't believe he still misses me,' she thought. But, putting all thoughts aside, she lost herself in the music. And, before she knew it, the show was over and she was being dragged backstage.

"Well, I think we've discovered why the song reminded us of Logan," joked Lorelai.

"Yeah! How could we have missed the fact that Logan was part of a famous band?!? How could I have missed that fact? I mean, I'm part of a semi-famous band myself. I mean we're still working on it, but I should know the music industry," said Lane, annoyed by the fact that she didn't know about this.

Rory joined the conversation and said, "Maybe it's because we don't watch MTV and A1 Invasion isn't in our usual musical genre, so we really don't know much about them. Oh! And maybe their families wanted to keep the fact that their kids are rock stars and are not following 'the plan' a secret. They do come from very rich and influential families. You know those Hartford socialites."

"Oh, I really do know them," commented Lorelai.

They reached the backstage and waited silently as the guard checked their passes. He let them in, saying, "They're still changing. They'll be out in a few minutes." So, the girls went backstage. There was this feeling among them that they couldn't identify. Maybe it was nervousness or confusion. It didn't really matter. What did matter was, well…they had no clue what mattered. They had no idea what they were doing there in the first place.

"Oh no! Why are we here?" said Rory who was having a sudden panic attack.

"I don't know! What are we doing here? What's this going to accomplish? Let's leave!" Lane said, joining in on the attack while standing up to leave.

"Girls! Calm down, we'll—" Lorelai started but was cut off by the sound of breaking glass.

All heads turned to the sight of Colin and Finn standing with their mouths agape and Logan struggling to clean up the glass he just dropped. Their mysterious lead guitarist just stood there looking very confused.

"Rory Gilmore?" Logan said slowly.

Rory couldn't take it anymore. She had no clue what she wanted to do. So, she ran out of the room. Lorelai and Lane quickly followed her, while the four guys still stood there dumbfounded. The rest of the crew was also confused as well but knew better than to but in.

They were just standing there until Lane came out, handed Logan a piece of paper, and quickly said goodbye. After this, Logan and the other three boys collapsed onto the couches without a word, save Finn's "Whoa, that was weird."

Logan just shook his head and their lead guitarist asked what was going on.

"That, Jamison, is the subject of "All Hail the Heartbreaker" and some of our other songs," said Colin, as Logan just remained silent.

Jamison nodded his head with a surprised look on his face. Logan, meanwhile, looked at the paper.

'_479-5237'_

----

The drive home was filled with lots of talk. They talked about why Rory ran out. They also talked about how the situation should be handled, among other things. It was some deep stuff, but Rory greatly appreciated their attempts to help her and cheer her up.

During this talk, they discovered that Lane had given Logan Rory's number. She was half-angry and half-grateful. So, in lieu of this new information, they decided to see if Logan would call her and just let it go from there. Of course, they weren't exactly confident in that plan since that had been their plan for the backstage fiasco.

Their long talk finished just as they arrived at Stars Hollow. Lane was dropped home and the mother-daughter pair went home as well. They were terribly tired when they arrived and immediately went to sleep.

'Weird night,' Rory thought before drifting off to sleep.

----

_'Ring – Ring'_

Lorelai awoke to her loud alarm clock. She grabbed it in an attempt to throw it against the wall, but discovered that is was stuck to the table. 'Rory,' she thought menacingly as she realized that it was glued to the nightstand. So, she sat up, turned off the alarm, and realized she had a post-it note stuck on her forehead. How she missed it before is still a mystery. It read:

_'Mom, I need to finish shopping. A couple of more gifts to get. I took your list too. Meet you at Luke's for lunch at noon? – Rory. P.S. It's super glued.'_

Lorelai just shook her head at her daughter's weirdness, which of course Rory got from her. She looked at the time and sighed…9 AM. 'Too early for a Sunday,' she thought, trying to go back to sleep but failing miserably. In the end, she just decided to take a shower and get ready for the day.

An hour later, Lorelai was done. It was still two hours until the appointed lunchtime so she decided to clean. Yes, that is very surprising. By 12 o'clock, she was done and she left for Luke's.

----

When Rory arrived at the diner, she was loaded with tons of bags. As she entered, Luke went up to her and helped bring the things to the table Lorelai was sitting at. "Thank you, Luke," said Rory while giving him a hug.

Lorelai just laughed as Luke pathetically hugged Rory back with a, "No problem. So, what would you two like to order?"

"A cheeseburger, chili fries, and some apple pie. Without the healthy stuff of course. Well, except the apples. They can stay. Oh! Don't forget coffee. Need lots of that!" said a rather enthusiastic Lorelai.

"Same here!" yelled Rory.

Luke just shook his head at their highly unhealthy choices and continued getting other customers' orders. "Mom, Luke's awesome. Why'd you break up with him again?" asked Rory half-teasingly and half-seriously.

Lorelai just stuck her tongue out saying, "You already know why. Plus if you like him so much you can date him. Anyways, what did you get?"

"Ewww…Mom! That's gross. He's way too old for me. Um, I got lots of stuff!" said Rory as she quickly changed subjects.

"Oh, really? I so did not notice!"

"Haha, very funny. Oh, I got something for Julie. Do you remember her? Ballet girl that used to hate me. Well, we aren't fighting anymore!"

"Well that was utterly random. But, that's great. Because remember, it's not cool to be like Paris Hilton and pick fights with anybody and everybody. Contrary to popular belief, Paris is not a great role model for the little pre-teen girls out there who are in love with Zac Efron and Good Charlotte," ranted Lorelai. (1)

Lorelai and Rory just talked and had a great lunch. They were in the middle of a conversation about their plans for Christmas day when Lorelai's phone rang. She answered without checking her caller ID because she was distracted by Luke telling her to get out.

"Hello?" said Lorelai as she exited the diner annoyed.

"Lorelai! It's so good to talk to you. Well, I just called to remind you to come here at 7 PM tomorrow for our annual Christmas dinner. It's going to be fairly big this year so I expect you and Rory to dress and behave properly," said Emily through the phone.

"But, Mom, we already have plans to spend Christmas here at Stars Hollow with our friends!"

"I don't care. You see those people all the time, Lorelai. You should spend time with your family once in a while. Plus, many people you haven't seen in a while will be there. It will be a great time."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear it. 7 o'clock. I'll be sending you and Rory some fabulous dresses I found. They should be arriving tonight. Goodbye, Lorelai."

Emily hung up the phone before Lorelai could say anything else. She sighed sadly and went back to the diner. Lorelai sat down and put her head on the table.

"Grandma?" Rory guessed.

"Sadly," Lorelai said. "We have to go to dinner tomorrow."

"But, mom, we already have plans to spend Christmas here at Stars Hollow with our friends!"

"Ha, that's funny. I said the exact same thing to Emily."

"Well, you know what they say, like mother, like daughter."

"Are you insinuating that I'm like Emily?" asked Lorelai.

"No…well yes, a little bit," Rory said as she thought about that night at the inn when Emily stayed at their room. She had seen Emily and Lorelai getting ready for bed, doing the exact same things. It was scary, in fact.

"What?!? Ah, forget it, I don't want to think about that now. It's too depressing. How about we just do the Stars Hollow thing at New Years? Plus it is much more respectable to get stone drunk during New Years rather than on Christmas," Lorelai said, trying to be more optimistic.

"All right," sighed Rory.

They left the dinner with their pile of bags. When they got home, they called everyone to tell them of the plan change. After, they planned out the rest of the Christmas break. They also wrapped the last of their presents and added them to the already huge pile of gifts.

"We have too many friends," Lorelai commented.

----

"Oh! Major ownage! You totally suck at this game," yelled Jamison.

"Shut up, mate! Let me see you do better!" said an agitated Australian by the name of Finn. "Oh, hey, turn up the stereo, Colin. I love this song! I think it should be your wedding song, since I already have mine: "Oh, It is Love" by Hellogoodbye."

Colin turned up "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade. The four boys were at one of the many Huntzberger mansions in Hartford just enjoying their holiday break. They were taking turns playing Resident Evil 4 and listening to music. Logan, however, was looking at a piece of paper and contemplating whether or not to call Rory. He started dialing but he hung up, thinking, 'Nah, she probably hates me or something.' He decided to let it go for now and went to own Finn and Jamison at Resident Evil. (2)

----

Warning: This is probably the longest author's note I'll ever have

(1) I don't mean to offend anyone by this!

(2) Okay, this part about the song and Resident Evil is random. It's just what was happening around me while I was writing.

Clarification of Timeline: I think I'm fairly accurate with my timing, but I'm not absolutely sure. Rory and Logan started their no-strings relationship when she was a sophomore and he was a junior. In my story, they decided not to stay together when Rory said she couldn't handle a no-strings relationship anymore, so that's still during her sophomore year. So, two years later, she is in her senior year and it is the year after Logan graduated. (I hope that helps.)

And a couple of more things. I want to add more things with Lorelai and Lane. If you didn't catch it, Lorelai broke up with Luke, so I'm not sure if I want her to be with him or Chris. But, she will end up with someone. As for Lane, I'm not sure how I'll give her a bigger role in the story. I just want her to have one. Okay, that's it, and sorry but it takes me long to update (too lazy to type everything up…though I have a few chapters written in my notebook already).


	4. I Hate Christmas Parties

Chapter 3 

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!" sang Lorelai off-tune. She continued with, "Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh! Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

It's a beautiful thing to wake up to Lorelai's horrible singing on a Christmas morning. The sun is shining, the snow is falling, and the birds are being scared away by her voice.

Well, not really, but Rory had to deal with it anyway. She groaned angrily as Lorelai continued singing and jumping around in her room. Lorelai was decked out in red and green and she was wearing a Santa hat. "Mom! You do know that you are singing like five different songs and you are tremendously off-tune?" said Rory as her annoyance soon became laughter and happiness when she realized it was Christmas morning.

"Of course I know that! Hey! You insulted my singing. What do you know about music? Just because your ex-boyfriend or whatever he was to you is in a famous rock band! Anyways, I just love Christmas? Don't you? All the snow, gifts, peace, good will to all men, candy, love, and food! Can't forget the food. Like Jim O'Connor or whoever that guy is from the Secret Life of… says, "During Christmas, we don't just eat, we FEAST!" Oh, by the way, what kind of gift is a partridge in a pear tree? Who wants a partridge in a pear tree for Christmas?" rambled Lorelai happily.

"Mom, that was one long rant. How much cups of coffee have you had this morning?" asked Rory as she got out of bed.

"Oh, only one…" said Lorelai meekly.

"Plus?"

"Five!"

Rory shook her head and left her energetic mom in her room to go shower. After her shower and four cups of coffee later, Rory was just as hyper as her mom. And, by the time they were all done getting ready, it was lunch. The girls decided to go to none other than Luke's Diner and deliver their presents to everyone. After, Lorelai would fix the horrendous dresses Emily had sent them and they would head to the party.

----

Lorelai and Rory ate a ton of food at the diner, just in case Emily served some fancy yet horrible food at the party. When they were done with their feast, err, meal, they gave Luke his present. "We hope you like it Luke!" said Lorelai as she hugged him

"I know you will. Don't worry, it doesn't sing, sparkle, or light up," said Rory as she hugged him as well. "Bye Luke! Lots of presents to deliver, so Merry Christmas!"

They exited the diner and went off to Stars Hollow to be Santa's little helpers. They were wearing Santa hats, red and green clothes, and the whole big deal. Lorelai had even rented a horse-drawn sleigh, similar to the ones from the Bracebridge dinner. Sadly, however, Kirk was the driver. That would prove to be very interesting. So, off they went, to Miss Patty's, Babette's, Taylor's, and all their Stars Hollow friends. Lots of talking, present giving, and two hours later, they were finally back home. They gave their last present to Kirk, along with his payment.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed driving you guys around. Really, it's better than staying home with Mother all day, knitting socks. Not that I don't love her, of course I do, though she does get a little annoying. Ah! Don't tell her that. She'll kill me. Or worse, she'll kick me out. I definitely don't want a repeat of the time I had to sleep at other people's houses because Luke told me to find a place of my own. Little kids scare me…Anyway, Merry Christmas!" said the ever-weird Kirk.

"You are absolutely welcome, Kirk, We're glad you enjoyed the ride, and thank you, too!" said Rory cheerfully.

"Yup, Merry Christmas, Kirk," added Lorelai.

Kirk was turning to leave when he stopped abruptly and turned around. "Can I have a hug, too? Just like to ones you gave everyone else. Hugs are very nice, especially if they are from such pretty girls like you guys. Plus I didn't get one so it makes me feel left out. Just like I was in high school. And middle school if you think about, hmm…elementary too. Hey! Even college. I'm not sure but I distinctly remember sitting in a corner at preschool playing by myself."

Lorelai and Rory laughed as the they both give Kirk a hug. "Why, Kirk, you flatter us," said Lorelai with a southern accent.

"As my mother always tells me, I'm a ladies man. Well, bye! I don't want Mother to be angry," replied Kirk as he finally left.

"Poor Kirk," sighed Rory.

They went into their house and Lorelai began the tedious and difficult task of altering the hideous dresses in order to prevent them from scarring the guests for life. Yes, they were that bad. They were even too ugly to describe. While Lorelai was doing this, Rory went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for the cold winter's day.

----

By 6:30 the girls were in a rush to get ready. Emily was going to kill them if they were late without a good reason. Of course, they had a reason. It had taken Lorelai longer than she had previously thought to fix the dresses. They highly doubted, however, that Emily would find that a good reason.

They rushed out of the crap shack and into their jeep. After breaking several speed limits and crossing just a few red lights, they made it to the Gilmore house at 6:59 PM without one ticket. They quickly ran to the house while laughing merrily and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by none other than Hitler herself, who said, "Such incompetent maids, don't know how to answer doors and take coats. Oh, hello, my, you are right on time. I'm so proud of you girls, Merry Christmas."

Lorelai and Rory were praying that Emily wouldn't notice their altered dresses. Of course, Emily would have to be blind to not notice the drastic differences. "Merry Christmas," they said simultaneously while going to hug Emily. They shared a rare "moment" with Emily until she pushed them away looking stunned.

"What in the world did you do to the beautiful dresses I bought for you? Do you know how much they cost?" said Emily in a harsh whisper.

Lorelai just snickered and said, "Not enough to put a dent in your wallet. 'Cuz seriously, if it was, it would've had to cost a million dollars…each dress."

Emily looked as if she was going to blow, so to prevent another scene that would tarnish the Gilmore name, Rory butted in saying, "Grandma, I noticed you have a pianist and flautist here. They are very good."

"Why thank you, Rory. You are so polite, unlike your mother," said Emily, forgetting their prior conversation quickly.

Lorelai muttered a 'Thank you' to Rory behind Emily's back as she dragged the two to look for Richard. They found him right away surrounded by a bunch of prominent elderly, well, mostly elderly, gentlemen. "Hello girls, I'm glad you could make it tonight. Merry Christmas, here you go," greeted Richard as he handed the two of them envelopes. "For your trip to Guam and southeast Asia."

The two greeted Richard and handed Emily and him their gifts. They then turned around to meet the group with Richard. "Rory, Lorelai, I'd like you to meet some of my dear friends and associates. This is Ryan Ramos, Mark Rothschild, Lawrence McRae, Peter Andrews, and Mitchum Huntzberger."

All five men were in their 40s or older and had stately appearances. Rory recognized some of their last names, but she specifically recognized Mitchum Huntzberger, newspaper mogul. It didn't click in her mind that the majority of them had the same last names of the members of A1 Invasion, however.

She plastered a smile on and greeted the men with her mother. "So Rory, Richard tells me that you are an aspiring journalist. He's even shown me a couple of your articles. Great stuff, I especially liked your article on the Life and Death Brigade. The newspaper world could really use someone as dedicated and talented as you," complimented Mitchum kindly.

Rory thanked him with a slight blush. Ryan Ramos, music label king, also added his two-cents into the conversation by saying, "Ah, yes! I saw some of your articles myself. You'll go on to do great things, just like your grandfather. I also hear that Lorelai is going on to do great things, as well. Richard tells us that you opened an inn, the Butterfly Inn, was it?"

"Actually, it's the Dragonfly Inn. It's located at Stars Hollow," said Lorelai as all the men and she got into a conversation full of business, statistics, and all kinds of things that are absolutely boring for 21 year old journalists. Emily had gone off to mingle and greet the guests, muttering something about "firing the maid after tonight," so Rory was left alone to wander. The party was indeed a big one and you could get lost in the crowd alone. It was crazy in that formal high society kind of way.

As Rory wandered around, she caught the attention of many people, specifically of young men. This was probably because of the dress she was wearing. It was a beautiful dark blue gown with sky blue accents that brought out her eyes. It was low cut, revealing just enough to look great but not slutty. The back part of the dress had strings laced up in an intricate manner. Lorelai had done a wonderful job and her dress was similar to Rory's, except it was black instead of blue.

A waiter came up to Rory offering her salmon puffs. She declined, thinking of the little joke her mother and she had about cookie dough candy being 'salmonella puffs.' Instead, she opted to get more of the beloved apple puffs. Actually, she took the entire tray and put the apple puffs into napkins and then into her purse for Lorelai and herself. This garnered weird looks from the waiter and some onlookers.

"Wow, you must really love those things," said a voice behind her, startling Rory greatly.

When she turned around, she saw an extremely handsome man around her age. He was fairly tall and well built. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Of course, she wasn't too sure of that because his hair covered his eyes a bit. She recognized him from somewhere but couldn't place it. Finally, it hit her. He was the lead guitarist of A1 Invasion.

'Wow, he's really hott up close,' she thought.

"Yup, me and my mom love them. Only reason we go to these things…well, that and the fact that my grandma would kill us if we didn't. I'm Rory, by the way. You're that guy from A1 Invasion, right? I love your music so much!" said Rory, who was getting more excited by the moment.

"I've only known you for two minutes and I can already say that you never cease to surprise me. I didn't expect anyone here to talk about my music career unless they were saying some like, 'you're the boy in that unrespectable rock band, right?' I would say yes and they would go off with their other snotty friends and whisper about how I'm such a disgrace to my family and the Hartford elite," said the mysterious boy. "Oh, and I'm Jamison Andrews, it is so nice to meet you."

Jamison took Rory's hand and kissed the back of it. Rory blushed and thought, 'I bet that this guy is a player. But still, he seems very sweet.' He let go of her hand and said, "Hey, Rory, how would you like to blow this joint and head over to the pool house? My friends and I have started a sub-party. I was just here to swipe some more alcohol. The Gilmores have excellent drinks, especially Mr. Gilmore's scotch."

Rory laughed, thinking back to the time when her grandparents threw her the "Yale Male Party" where Logan had also formed a sub-party. Not realizing that Logan and the rest of the A1 Invasion crew were probably there, she agreed to go after she told her mom. Rory was really slow that night, wasn't she?

On their way to the pool house they had some small talk. "What did you say your last name was again?" asked Jamison politely.

"Gilmore."

"So I'm assuming you are the infamous Gilmore granddaughter? Got accepted into a number of ivy league schools, future journalist, following the 'plan,' ready to dominate the world with her mother."

"I'm infamous, who would've thought?"

They continued on their way until they finally reached the pool house. Rory and Jamison entered the silent pool house that held about ten guys doing nothing but drinking booze and being bored. "Okay, I think the folks at the main house are having more fun than you guys," said Rory light-heartedly, trying to ignore the presence of Logan. Why? She had no clue.

Finn brightened at the sound of Rory's voice. They hadn't really kept in touch, per say, but they had been friendly towards one another. They would talk whenever they saw each other on campus. Their friendly "relationship", if one would call it that, was broken, however, when Finn graduated last year. Finn stood up and went to hug Rory. "Rory, love, it's so great to see you," said Finn. "Merry Christmas. How are you?"

Rory hugged him back and replied, "It's good to see you again, Finn. I missed you. I'm doing well. I assume you are doing well, too? I mean you are part of a famous band. Why was I not told about this, by the way?"

"Well, about that—" started Finn, before he was interrupted by Colin coming up to hug and greet her. Rory had stayed friends with him, as well. The three of them talked a little bit until Rory realized that the little sub-party was still silent as a grave. She looked around at the highly pathetic boys around the room.

"Okay, guys, it is Christmas day and you guys are sitting here getting wasted? If you are going to get wasted, might as well do it having fun. Aren't sub-parties supposed to be fun? I don't know what is wrong with you guys but just wait. We're going to get this party started. I have some CDs in my room. Finn, get out the shot glasses. I'll be right back!" said Rory in a commanding way.

She left the pool house to go to the room her grandmother had prepared for her a few years back. Little did she know, someone had followed her out the door. She entered her room relatively unnoticed.

'Why am I avoiding Logan? Why is he not talking to me? Man, this sucks. I don't know what to do. Where's your mother when you need her?' thought Rory.

As she looked through her little pile of CDs, she heard the door open and close. Jumping up, she turned around. In front of the door was none other than Logan himself. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought. He had a sad look on his face. She thought that he looked as great as ever. He wore simple black slacks with a dark blue turtleneck sweater and a black dinner jacket. Logan was thinking along the same lines. They stood there for a moment in complete silence. Finally, Logan spoke up.

"Hey, Ace."

----

Side notes:

- I wasn't sure if people in the states had big parties on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. So, I just used what I learned from the Grinch. You see, not only is my race greatly influenced by the Spanish, so is where I live. So, we usually have big parties on Christmas Eve and stay up until midnight and all that stuff…

- All the titles of my chapters are song names, I didn't make them up. (A Vague Memory by A Change of Pace, Start the Show by Don't Look Down, The Last Song by the All-American Rejects, and I Hate Christmas Parties by Relient K)

I don't know when I can update again. I'm struggling a lot with this next chapter. I guess that's what I get for starting this story on a whim and following that without planning.


End file.
